Stars Are Just Dreams That Came True
by Lila The Blue
Summary: "...This was the start of a new, darker beginning. A beginning full of pain and loneliness. A beginning without a home."
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello Everybody! This is my first Fanfiction so please Read and Review! Tell your friends, too! That is, if you like it. If you don't like it the tell me what I can do to improve, _THEN_ tell your friends :).**

* * *

The great kingdom of Gondor, country of the White City of Minas Tirith, City of Kings and lastly home. The white walls glistened and the flowers blossomed along the small windows in the people's miniature gardens. The smell of freshly baked breads and fresh fruits lined the small levels from the various vendors. I walked along a basket of fresh vegetables in my hand, young children dashing along the crowded street, full of energy and laughter. Yes, this was home. Going up to the fourth level, and down my alley way was the house I shared with my father, Aston, a blacksmith.

"Papa! I'm home! I ran into Rorrarent at the Market on the second level and he gave me these lovely potatoes from the Shi- Papa," I stop suddenly seeing him sitting by the window where you can see what seemed like all of Gondor. The sun was setting giving the room a cold, gloomy look. "Are you alright?"

He glanced at me, his warm eyes shimmering with tears. He then glanced down to a lone piece of paper on the desk. I set down my basket on the small kitchen table. I picked up the piece of paper.

Aston,

I'm afraid that you have yet to pay your taxes, again. I regret to inform you that your shop and house will be taken in the name of our great steward Turgon. You are to leave the city of Minas Tirith by sundown of the third night.

Scribe,

Annothinth

"Oh papa," I whisper dropping the parchment onto the white marble floor. And like that I was without a home. I hugged Papa, his scent of mint and steel lingered in my nose. I lean back to observe him. His brown hair streaked with white along with his small beard. I had notice how old he looks, but his age is defiantly catching up to him. His tan skin was covered in wrinkles, like old leather, and brown eyes dulling.

I felt his now weakening shoulders, now shaking against mine. My pale blue dress darkened under his tears. This was the start of a new, darker beginning. A beginning full of pain and loneliness. A beginning without a home.

* * *

**So... whatcha think? Tell me in the box below. Thanks so much for reading this!**

**~Lila**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Heres the new chapter for Stars!**

** Warning! This is a really sad chapter!...At least I think it is, but I'm emotionally attached to all of my characters, no matter if I write about them or not.**

**I also recommend listening to "Hurt" By Thomas Bergersen while reading this chapter. I think it kinda enhances the mood of it.  
****I would also like to thank these lovely people for following/favoriting my story:  
****Sora Yumiko  
****EllieMarieG  
****GreenAndPinkBubbles  
****Lead Owl  
****lynnelay  
****and nachobeats823!**

**You guys are amazing! I hope to hear from you soon!**

* * *

_**3 Years Later**_

The sky was dark, rain plummeting to the earth, making it muddy. The streets were grim, and empty. There were no vendors, children, or horses; Except for two poor souls, an old man and his starving daughter. They sat on the side of the empty street, wet, starving, and ill.

The girl looked up as a grey horse rode by quickly splashing mud upon her and her father. The old mad Red liquid oozed from between his fingers, once more. He quickly wiped his hand off of his nasty tunic, which was covered in filth, with multiple holes, scantily patched up, by their small supply of dingy rags. The old man coughed viciously, as his beloved daughter cursed the rider. He glanced down into his warm, wet hand.

"Nasty men, they are Papa." The young maiden spouted off to her dear father. He grasped her hands, with his. The once smooth skin of her palms, toughened by long days of labor, squeezed his hand tightly. There were now unsightly scars from various burns going up her forearms, and along her hands.

"Your hands, my dear," he wheezed, "They are so rough. I remember when they were smooth; like the softest velvet. Now they are no more than hands of a woman who has a burden to heavy on her shoulders."

"Oh papa, you are no burden." She whispered. She kneeled in front of him, taking her burned hands and wiping the tears that fell from his eyes. The old man only brought up his wrinkly hands, to her face as he cried, feeling the deep scars, that resided on her now tarnished face. Tracing them, he felt her sigh as his hands went from her left temple across her face to her right jaw. Her once innocent beauty was marred by his incompetence, to care for his child.

They sat there for what seemed hours, just holding each other's faces, his blind eyes crying as he imagined the horror done to his once beautiful daughters face.

_**6 months later**_

Her ragged skirt billowed in the warm spring air, as she cried. It was only her and the priest, praying as her father was buried. Aston, Son of Elton, Blacksmith of Minas Tirith, was dead. Now, she was alone. So frightfully alone, in this large world, that refuses to show her mercy or kindness. As he was finished being buried, she laid a single xeranthemum on top of his grave. A sign of immortality and eternity, for her father will forever live in her heart. She returned to the town, where her and her father spent the most recent winter. She gathered her small knapsack and continued onward, to Bree. It was there that she planned to start a life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm going out of town this weekend so I won't have wifi until Sunday evening so please don't be disapponited when I dont update, tomorrow or Saturday.  
I have (a mention) of Thorin in this Chapter! So be expecting him on Sunday! Hope you enjoy it! Please Review!**

* * *

Brown hair fell into her face as she brought the heavy down on the hot metal. The banging continued as the sleek blade was formed. Sweat poured from her brow as she worked. The tight braid that she had this morning was loosened and falling in her face. It was dank and dirty, covered in filth. Her dark tunic was covered in sweat, and her tighter pants in mud.

"Emberlyn," Rabryn, her elderly customer called "Where is my horse shoe?" The said female sighed and dunked her sword in a bucket of water to cool. She went over to the work bench full of completed requests and pulled out a brand new silver horse shoe.

"Here you go, Mr. Rabryn. That will be two silver pieces." The old man gave her the said amount of money and hobbled away before she could say thank you. She chuckled under her breath and shook her head. He reminded her so much of her Father whenever he was ill. It had been a year since her father died in the Lone-Lands. Emberlyn shut her door and closed the curtains, signifying she was closed. Her shop and home was very small. Enough room for an anvil, fireplace, work bench and a bed. Tools and pots and pans swung from the low ceiling and the floor was just packed dirt. It made her miss the gleaming city of Minas Tirith.

Emberlyn took of her heavy working boots that were made of thick leather to prevent accidently burning her feet, and her fingerless gloves. Her hands were covered in hideous scars from a nightmare she would rather not remember. Picking up her thick wool blanket, Emberlyn went into a deep sleep, not to be disturbed.

_Emberlyn and her Father were walking through the woods near Rohan when there was a quiet rustle behind them. Emberlyn stopped and pulled her father off the path into a hollowed out tree stump. She quietly left her disabled father and went back out to the road.  
The rustling was much louder now. Something large was coming. Emberlyn unsheathed her sword and prepared to defend herself and her father. _

_ All of a sudden a warg jumped from the bushes. She moved swiftly to the right and stabbed the warg in the back of the head. It was a scout. There were more to come. Emberlyn was terrified. What could a single girl do to an entire orc pack? Emberlyn ran back to her father and grabbed him, snatching him from the tree stump. Even though being small and frail, her father was still a man. A man much larger than herself. She picked him up carefully and slowly. She began to run as fast as she could with an old man in her arms. _

_ Her legs quickly became fatigued, as well as her arms. She could hear the snarling beasts behind her and went for their only hope. A well hidden shelter._

_ She couldn't find any. So she ran. She ran and ran and ran but there was no shelter. The wargs were quickly gaining on her so he felt her legs pump faster. There was a large snarl behind her. She looked back with large green terrified and saw an entire orc pack hunting her. Like, she and her father were deer, and they the hunter. They were so close. _

_ "Emberlyn." She heard a voice whisper. "Emberlyn." It called again. _

"EMBERLYN!" Aggy shouted at me. "You were screaming again Ember." She now softly whispered.

"Oh Aggy, I'm sorry to wake you again. Next time just gag me, okay?" Emberlyn said jokingly, hugging her neighbor. The town of Bree was nearly on top of itself, and the walls were thin.

"No matter, dear Ember! I was already up!" She said cheerily. Aggy's cheeks were rosy and full. She had little blonde ringlets bulled up in a bun and blue eyes that sparkled like, Eärendil'sStar. "Although Barli wasn't very happy about it, he had to get up anyways." Barli was Aggy's 4 year old son. The little boy would run around his parent's inn all day. The Butterbur's were kind folk, and often helped care for Emberlyn.

"So, how are things at the Pony?" Ember asked putting on her boots and gloves.

"Quite well! We just had Gandalf the Grey arrive, with a Dwarf! Isn't that exciting?" She proclaimed, sitting herself on my small bed as I got to work.

"What is a dwarf doing in Bree-land?" I ask sharpening the blade I forged yesterday.

"Nobody knows! Why don't you come have supper with us and you can check him out yourself. He is quite handsome for being a dwarf. He has the prettiest blue eyes that I have ever seen. There are rumors going around that he is the exiled King of the great dwarf kingdom of Erebor, gathering a dwarfish company to reclaim his lost homeland! Now isn't that exciting? I was talking to Dottie from down the street and she said…" Aggy kept talking about this strange dwarf and his powerful wizard companion. It still struck Emberlyn odd that a dwarf came to Bree. Dwarfs usually stayed in the Blue Mountains.

"So are you coming to supper, tonight? Barli would love to her some of your stories of Gondor again." Aggy finally finished

"I would love to Aggy. Thank you for inviting me."

"There is no need for thanking, my dear. It's what friends do." Aggy smiled before rushing over to The Prancing Pony, to care for her son and guests.

Friend. Emberlyn hadn't had a friend since Minas Tirith almost 5 years ago. Although the idea of having a friend, here in Bree, with her, wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

**Good for her, Right? Oh, and our dear Barli will be in the next chapter as well! Did you guys like Aggy? I think she will play a larger part in this story then I attened when I wrote this. So as said before please Review! It means alot if you do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I would like to thank:**  
**axara2  
amethsyte  
For following/favoriting my story! It really means alot! Please review, Im getting quite desperate. Although Im not gonna be like "no reviews, no updates" it makes me feel like im doing a bad job at writing this stuff. But I shall continue onwards! **

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Emberlyn opened her door and window to let in the cool breeze. The small shop could get quite stuffy in the afternoons and she didn't want to pass out from the heat. The young maiden was grateful for the life provided for her here. While the food and housing conditions were usually poor, the company never was. Aggy and the other various women made sure she felt welcome in Bree and the men treated her like well, a man. So she always belonged here in Bree, but she felt as if it was but a lie. Deep down, Emberlyn always knew that nothing could feel like home like Minas Tirith did.

She missed the vendors that she could easily call friends and the multiple children that ran across the busy streets. She missed Rorrarent, and his very obvious attempts to court her. She missed being able to look out of her bedroom window and see, what seemed like, the whole world. Then at night, when it was quiet, Emberlyn would walk the empty corridors in the light of the moon and stars. The stone walls would glisten and she would trace her hands along it, feeling the clod seep through her fingers into what felt like her very soul.

When Emberlyn snapped back into reality, the sun was hovering lower in the sky then she remembered it being. She hurriedly grabbed a new tunic, trousers, and a bar of soap before heading to the gate.

"Where you be headed, Ms. Emberlyn?" asked Harry, the gatekeeper. He was a rather unattractive young fellow, only in his 17th years at the most.

"That is none of you business now is it, Harold Goatleaf?" She snapped at him as he opened the door. His beady eyes widened and he backed off.

"Yes, Ms. Emberlyn. I'm just doing my job ma'am." The nervous boy stuttered. Emberlyn then continued my journey to the small creek, about 20 minutes from the hamlet. The forest was quiet and I appreciated the silence. She quickly bathed in the cold water of the creek, the water turned black from soot and dirt. Her skin felt raw by the time I stopped scrubbing all the dirt off and my hair was cleaned. She then got dressed and grabbed my dirty clothes and washed them in the creek.

By the time she got back to Bree, her hair was curling and the sun was low in the sky, almost below the horizon. She stopped by my small shop/house and hung my now drying clothes on a rafter before putting her hair in a loose plait down to her lower back. She walked over to the Prancing Pony to meet Aggy, Barli, and Eddie for dinner. The pony was full of rowdy men harassing the barmaids and waitresses serving them. Suddenly there was a flash of gold and a pair of little arms wrap around her legs with a little squeal.

"Emmy!" the child called "Are you going to tell me stories, Emmy? Are you?" Little Barliman's blue eyes lit up.

"Stories?" She questioned him "Now, why would I tell you stories?" She laughed picking him up and setting him on her hip. There was a mischievous glint in the young ladies eyes, as she teased the young boy.

"Oh, please, Emmy! I haven't heard one of your stories in ages!" cried the little boy, dramatically.

"Well…" Emberlyn pretended to hesitate "I suppose ONE story couldn't hurt."

"Oh, Thank You Emmy!" the small child yelled gleefully. "Can you tell me the story of how you beat those Men in Rohan, or the time you slayed those goblins in the Misty Mountains or-or-or when you fought those orcs in Dunland!" He said excitedly bouncing around.

"Barliman Butterbur! Stop patronizing Miss Emberlyn and eat your supper! She will tell you a story later!" Aggy called from behind the bar, her eyes firm.

"Yes mama." Barli pouted and went back to where his supper lay, waiting for him to eat.

"How are you, my dear?" Aggy asked cleaning a mug.

"Quite well. Now where is this ghastly handsome dwarf you speak of?" I mock her from our early conversation. The tiny blonde narrowed her eyes at her dark companion.

"He is not down here for supper yet. I trust you will not start a brawl in my pub, while you wait, am I clear?" her maternal tone came out and she pointed her chubby index finger at the blacksmith. Said blacksmith, laughed and nodded. The barmaid then handed her a pint of ale saying it was 'on the house'.

Emberlyn slowly took a sip of the bitter ale, as she surveyed the room around her. She saw Hank, the baker, Tom, the butcher, and Eddie, Aggy's husband and the owner of the Prancing Pony, all getting very drunk. Eddie Butterbur was not the most handsome creature in the world. Very far from it actually. He had a balding head with only the slightest bit of thin brown hair and a rather large beer gut. He was also a horrible drunk. Then there were the two waitresses, Liza and Mary. Liza had long red hair that was vey curly and a button nose, and Mary had mousy brown hair that seemed to be constantly frizzy but she always had a large smile on her face. There was a few characters she did not recognize, but that was normal for many travelers pass through Bree. There was one extremely odd fellow though, who stood out from the rest. He was an old man with a long graying beard and a tall pointed grey hat. He was sitting by himself by the fire and he seemed to looking at a piece of parchment.

"Aggy!" Emberlyn called "Who is that strange man by the fire? He is quite unlike anyone I have ever seen before."

"That, my dear, is Gandalf the Grey. He is the wizard I told you about. Very cheerful fellow, he is. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you introduced yourself. Seems to love to make new acquaintances." She said, nodding her head over to him.

"Isn't he the one traveling with the Dwarf?" Emberlyn queried. The barmaid confirmed the blacksmith's suspicions. Said blacksmith, finished her pint in a few quick gulps before slamming it down on the bar and walking over to the Wizard.

"Hello, sir. I'm Emberlyn. I couldn't help but notice that you are not a usual customer here at the Pony."

"Well, it's a pleasure Miss Emberlyn. No, this is indeed my first stay here at the Prancing Pony. Would you like a seat?" the kindly wizard inquired, with a warm smile on his face. Emberlyn gratefully took the offered seat.

"So, excuse my bluntness, there is a rumor going around Bree that you travel with a Dwarvish Prince. I was just curious if it were true." Emberlyn said as sweetly as possible batting her eyelashes, trying to seem innocent.

"Why, yes, it is true." Said a deep baritone voice behind me. I tensed and turned around slowly to see a pair of striking blue eyes staring back at me.

* * *

**So did you like it? Let me know what you think in the box below! I love constructive criticism, as it makes me feel like I can connect with you guys. Also, sorry for the long wait! I meant to post last night but I got sidetracked with unpacking and getting ready for school (yeah :/) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh gosh, sorry you guys. I can't believe it's been 9 days. But I do want to thank:  
beautifulysmashed  
SoraLover987142  
ladymoonscar  
LadyLucy1990  
IndependenceRising and  
Backlinedeyes  
For Favorite/Following my Story. However, the best fan awards go to...  
Thenerdist2000  
mau/amethyste and  
wrmauney!  
For REVIEWING! They mean so much to me! I love you guys so much! and to reply**

**Thenerdist2000: Why, thank you!**

**wrmauney:Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I freaked out when I read your review. I'm pretty sure my sister thinks I'm insane now XD!**

**Mau/amethyste: Thank you for reviewing! To be honest your English is probably better than mine sometimes. I think I'll put in a Thorin POV soon, just for you :D!**

* * *

A stout dwarf, stood in front of Emberlyn. He had long black hair, slightly graying, that had a few braids in it. But his eyes, oh his eyes were the clearest blue eyes, Emberlyn had ever seen.

"Ah, Thorin! How pleasant of you to join us! This is Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain." Gandalf stated. The Dwarvish King and I had not broken eye contact. He seemed cold, distant, and hardened.

"Emberlyn, daughter of Britlyn and Aston, Blacksmith of Bree, at your service, Milord." She said as cold as ice. He finally broke contact and looked to Gandalf, without uttering a single word. He walked to the other side of the table and sat down.

"Emberlyn, you say your father was Aston, correct?" inquired Gandalf. He had a spark of recognition in his eye.

"Yes, sir that is correct. Were you acquainted with my father?" Emberlyn responded flagging down Mary, for another ale.

"By the Valar! Aston, of Minas Tirith! He is one of the greatest blacksmiths I have ever had the pleasure of knowing! Did he marry Britlyn? Oh, she was such a lovely young girl. You look much like your father! Where is he and Britlyn? I wish to visit them once more!" Exclaimed Gandalf excitedly. He was laughing heartily with a smile upon his face. Emberlyn couldn't bear to bring him the ill news of them being departed.

"Gandalf, we have business to discuss. Would you mind, using your visitations off until we are finished discussing more important matters?" grumbled the dwarf. She shot a glance over to him. He was brooding, for sure, but indeed handsome, like Aggy had said.

"Yes, I best be off. It was a pleasure, meeting you Master Gandalf. Perhaps you can stop by my shop before you leave. Just ask Mary or Liza where it is. They will be more than happy to tell you. Good Evening!" Emberlyn called, slipping into the crowd, until she was up the stairs to where the Butterburs resided. There was Barli, with a plate full of cabbage, potatoes, and corned beef. He sighed and pushed the food around with his fork.

"Your mother expects you to eat that Barli. Now I suggest you do." Emberlyn stated from the shadowy door frame. Barli jumped from the sudden voice in the air.

"Oh, Miss Emmy, it's only you. I'll eat it all gone if you tell me a story." He bargained with the slinky blacksmith. She laughed and sat down next to him.

"Ok, young one, but as a speak you will that cabbage." He nodded his chubby blonde head "Now, where shall I start?"

"The Beginning!" Cried Barli. Emberlyn laughed nodding. "Aye, that would be a good place to start wouldn't it? Well, there is a story I heard from one of the men I met from the Far East, that you might like, yes? Good. Well, once there was a young maiden…"

_This young maiden was unlike the rest in her village. She was extraordinarily beautiful and kind, but she had not a penny to her name. She dressed in rags and stole food for her sickly father. One day, she was stealing a bit of fruit, from a rich and greedy merchant, but the merchant caught her. 'Thief! I shall cut off your hands for trying to steal my fruit' He bellowed. He drew a long curved blade that was covered in the blood of other thieves, like her. She looked away, not wanting to see the blade come down upon her hands. But the slicing of the blade never came. She looked back to see a tall man in dark clothing standing in front of the merchant. 'Move, boy, before I cut off your hands as well!' The boy did not move. Instead he took off his hood to reveal, the Prince. The girl gasped as did the merchant. The girl saw her chance to run, and bolted, the small fruit in her hands. She heard the cries of the merchant for forgiveness, behind her. She continued to run before she reached a small crumbling building in an abandoned part of town. Inside were many ragged rugs and pillows. She gave the fruit to her starving father, although she herself was starving. Later that night, the girl died, going to the Valar. The next morning, the Prince found the dead girl, and cried, for he had loved her. The prince took in her father and cared for him as well as giving her a royal burial. The Prince moved on to become, King, made a caring maiden a Queen, and had 3 children. _

"But, Miss Emmy, I thought he loved the poor girl!" Cried Barli, pounding his little fist on the table.

"He did, Little One, the Prince moved on. Death is a natural part of life, and if we were so despaired after anyone died, especially the ones we love, that we couldn't move on, the world would be out of balance. For the pain of a lost loved one is great, but the love made from a new friendship afterwards, is able to heal the pain." Emberlyn tried to synthesize with the toddler. Said toddler, proceeded to yawn, while trying to argue with her. "Now, my young knight must make his way to his bed. There is a fresh adventure, in your dreams, now go and chase it." She gently pushed the child towards his bed, where he lied down and snuggled into the blankets Emberlyn had draped over him.

"Miss Emmy," Barli yawned

"Yes?"

"Where is your mommy and daddy?" he asked.

"They are with the Prince and poor Girl, my child. Now, sleep."

* * *

**A/N: So whatcha think? I had to come with that story on spot so I hope it's okay XD. Anyways, My birthday was on Sunday! This author is now a whopping 15 years of age! I feel so old!**


End file.
